1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing method and related apparatus applied to a display, and more particularly, to an image processing method and related apparatus that can reduce motion blur in an LCD (liquid crystal display).
2. Description of the Prior Art
Due to insufficient response times of liquid crystals and a hold-type displaying method, moving objects shown in LCD displays often have blurred edges.
Principles of the response time of liquid crystal and the hold-type displaying method are well known by those skilled in this art, and therefore further descriptions are omitted here. An over-drive (OD) method is generally used for improving the response time of the liquid crystal, where the over-drive method initially provides a new driving voltage over an original driving voltage to quicken a rotation speed of liquid crystal molecules, and then returns to the original driving voltage. However, the over-drive method is ineffective when the original driving voltage is a maximum driving voltage or a minimum driving voltage. In addition, for the hold-type displaying issue, a black frame insertion method, a gray frame insertion method and motion compensation method are used for improving the hold-type displaying issue. However, the above methods suffer from demerits such as brightness degradation and flicker and require large amounts of computation. As a result, there is still no optimal method for reducing motion blur.